


Am I A Ghoul?

by godoka13 (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossover, M/M, aot - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform, snk, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/godoka13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{ TOKYO GHOUL CROSS OVER }</p><p>Eren Jeager wakes up in a mysterious room, tied up and blindfolded. He is found by Levi Ackerman who is shocked to find this twenty-something that has been tied up and thrown into his house.<br/>The two men soon quickly discover that they've been turned into ghouls against their will. Shiganshina is then under siege by TITAN  (The Initiation To Annihilate Noxious-Beings.) a plan put forward by the government to remove all ghouls from the city. In their fight for survival Eren and Levi learn that the only way to survive was to depend on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> This fic has graphic descriptions of violence and gore (occasional smut) if you are triggered by this, please dont continue reading. I will trigger warnings at the beginning of my chapters just in case.

**_EREN'S POV:_ **

The smell of wet concrete was the first thing I picked up on when I regained concoiusness. I tried to open my eyes but found them blindfolded by a rough sheet of canvas material. Confused and frightened I yelled out. I moved my hands to remove the blindfold and attempted to pushed the blindfold off, I managed to created a slit enough for me to peek out of. I looked at my hands which her red around the wrist and the same canvas material tying them together. I tilted my aching neck to see more of my surroundings only to be disappointed with a dark and grungy room. I sighed and then tried to pull the blindfold off completely. After a full two minutes it was on my forehead and I blinked slowly, adjusting to the dimness of the room. 

I pushed myself up and looked at my feet which were also tied, then the weight of the situation crashed down onto me. I felt panic rise in my chest and I couldnt help but start to scream for help, I was beginning to fall into insanity and wet tears were falling down my cheeks. I drew in ragged breaths with my head hung and tried to calm down. It took almost an eternity for me to finally stay quiet and breathe. When I thought I had calmed down I heard the door open and a voice, a voice cold as ice, speak "What the  _fuck_." 

I looked up wearily and saw a man, shirtless, with raven hair styled as an undercut and thin eyes that were grey and emotionless. He looked at me with confusion and almost  _horror_. My voice spoke with cracks and was dry "Um, what the fuck's going on?" and he blinked.

"I could ask the same." He said after a moment and there was an awkward silence, I slowly raised my wrists and gave him a questioning look and he nodded. Whipping a knife that was tucked into his belt, he knelt down and started to cute the fabric. The room was silent except for the fabric splitting. After the fabric fell away he looked at me. "Do you remember anything?" His voice deep and husky.

"I guess I do. I was walking home from my sister's place, Mikasa, and these guys jumped me, knocked me out and said somthin' 'bout a surgery..." I trailed off and my eyes widened and I instantly shot my hands down and pulled up my shirt. A red scar ran across my chest and the man jumped back. He held out his knife and I looked up in confusion and fear. "W-what?"

"Are you hungry?" He said suddenly and I was taken aback?  _Hungry? What's this supposed to mean?_ I tilted my head in thought and spoke "Maybe, snackish or some shit.. why?" His grip tightened on the knife and he slammed his hand on the dresser next to him. Pulling open a drawer, he moved his hand around inside before throwing a snack bar at me. "Eat." I nodded slowly and opened it, rather reluctantly, I took a bite. A foul taste arose in my mouth and leant forward and vomited violenty.

"The fuck, dude? You trying to poison me?" I yelled in between violent spurts of acidic vomit and I heard the knife clatter on the ground. I turned to look at him and he'd gone pale like a sheet of paper. He fell to his knees and started to vomit as well. I was confused and dragged myself closer to him. "Are you ok?" I whispered and he looked up. Those steely eyes were clouding over, darkening.

"We're fucked." Was all he said and his eyes completely darkened, the iris turning red and red streaks came out from the edges and I fell back in horror. I felt my sweat drip down my face I tried to get up but fell over my tied feet. He threw something at me, a mirror. Scared, I instantly moved it back to him. "Are you an idiot?! Look at yourself!" He yelled and pushed it back. I stared at it, what little light there was was reflecting off the grungy screen, I crawled forward and positioned my face over it.

I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat a dude and Levi learns something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Guy gets eaten.  
> Well tell me if anything needs to be edited or some shit ha. But enjoy this second chapterr.

**_LEVI'S POV:_ **

_Well, shit. Not only am I forced to eat this dude I jumped on the bar, I have to share him with this motherfucker._ I violently tore off a layer of skin and shoved it in my mouth, spreading blood over my hands and my mouth. I was usually a clean eater, with a knife and fork and shit ton of table manners. Since destiny called three hours ago I'm here in a back alley of Berlin, with a man I barely know, eating a stranger. 

We were both silent as we tore off layer after layer of skin and muscle, he stopped when he reached the bone of the left arm. He just stared at the open arm, blood smeared on the concrete and the bone was cracked, white marrow pouring onto the muscle. He didn't tell me his name, poor guy. I continued to eat and occasionally looked up from my meal to see if he was eating any more. He wasn't.

"You're gonna starve, ya know." I said finally, irritated by his lack of movement. He looked at me sadly with those eyes, ghoul eyes. 

"I know but.. this man, he probably had a wife.. kids.." He trailed off and I shook my head. He looked surprised. I tossed the man's wallet and journal towards him and he caught it. He opened it and viewed the contents. " _Oh_. That's just gross, that  _fucked up._ " He said finally and I chuckled after swallowing my final bite. 

"Says the man eating a human." I said and he laughed meekly and we both stood up. I looked at the body with it's open parts except for the stomach, we both agreed we didn't want to eat what ever was passing through the digestive system. So it was left untouched. "Do we hide him?" He asked, kicking the foot nonchalantly. I sighed shrugged. "Yeah, why not, no one's going to miss him anyway." He nodded and we both lifted the body and threw it into an open garbage bag, scaring the rats and cockroaches within it. I shuddered and tied the bag as quickly as possible, then jogged back. He walked slowly towards me and put out his blood-soaked hand. 

"Eren. Eren Jeager." I stared at the now-named man and nodded taking his firm hand with my delicate one.

"Levi Ackerman." I released my grip and looked up at Eren, he was a head taller than me which undoubtedly pissed me off. Yet he had nice qualities about him, light brown hair that seemed to always be stuck like he just woke up, obviously well built, his shirt had the symbol of the National Trainee Corps, the first army regiment to be held within the city. I smirked to myself, they were always pretentious brats, but I liked Eren. He had guts in some way. 

We stared to walk through the path we took to avoid been seen with this eyes, I had to admit, they gave me a rather strong sense of power, I felt as if there was more to this ghoul lifestyle, apart from cannibalising humans and throwing up at even a small bite of a snack bar. I looked up the alley walls, the moonlight sliced through the small gaps between the buildings and faintly illuminated the broken windows and the occasional drunk would call out obscenities into the night. They were silenced quickly by the couple that were smoking from their balcony.

"Esse schiesse!" The drunk would shout to the couple and throw a half full beer bottle and miss the balcony by mere meters. There would be cussing match between the three until the couple finished their cigarettes and turned inside the grungy apartment. I looked back up to Eren who was picked the now-dried blood off his hands and I watched his fingers methodically flick flakes off and scratching his skin in the process. We turned into the alley behind my house and ducked into the doorway. He slumped against the wall and I clucked my tongue, closing the door. "Clean yourself up you bastard. The bathroom's down the hall to the left, you'd be blind to miss it." He pushed himself up and groaned.

"Oh I'm fucked up, I just ate a dude with a dude and I have some weird shit inside me and holy fuck." He stared straight at me and I shifted uneasily. 

"What?" I snapped and he smirked, I frowned at his pretentious attitude and repeated my question rather annoyed. There was a pause before he spoke.

"You look pretty hot with all that blood on you." His smirked widened before he headed down to the bathroom. I was left in the dark room with wide eyes and I felt blood rushing to my cheeks.  _Wow. He just went ahead and fuckin' said that shit. Nice job Levi, got yourself stuck with an asshole._ I groaned loudly and ran my hands through my hair. I shouldn't be this bothered by that, he was probably messing with me. I pulled off my shirt and chucked it into the far corner of the room, into the washing basket. I hated this shit hole of a house, too dirty. The running water stopped from the bathroom and the door clicked open. I had to show that I was  _absolutely, completely, not affected_ by his comment. I heard footsteps and Eren's voice call out "Oi, it's free you glorious bastard." I growled and turned around to snap a rude comment. I held my tongue, He was rubbing a towel on his wet mop of hair that was dripping onto his wet, blood-stained shirt. The shirt stuck to his chest and I found myself staring longer than needed. I managed to recollect myself before he noticed and clucked my tongue and pushed past him.

The cold water ran over my hands, dissolving the blood and making a pool of red water in the sink. After my hands were clean I washed my face and hair, splashing the water over and over again on me and I looked up into the mirror and sighed. The ghoul eyes disappeared and were replaced with my normal steely eyes. I splashed water onto my face once more before turning the rusty tap. I pulled a towel from the rack and wiped my face as I exited the bathroom. I entered the main room and looked up from the towel and I saw Eren lying on the couch, his legs spread rather unfashionably and he looked at me. His eyes were back to normal but since I hadn't seen them before they were ghoul eyes I was breath-taken by the grey-green of his eyes and there was long silence as I stood there staring. I finally blinked and saw he was smiling widely, his white teeth almost glowing against his tan skin. 

"Maybe you discovered something else apart from being a ghoul, eh?" He said smartly and looked away and I yelled and threw my towel at his face. 

 


	3. ~LIFE UPDATE~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author is boring and stupid

Well, exam season has finally descended upon me, whilst writing the next chapter (which I have been procrastinating, I blame Hirunaka No Ryuusei) now with my math grade that had been sinking to the centre of the Earth I have decided to buckle down and study! Perfectly logical, of course but with shoujo manga, fanfic, anime, tumblr etc getting in the way, I have been the cause of my own demise. 

So don't expect the update to be extremely soon buut hopefully it will be the 31st! (an especially spoopy update) SO in conclusion I apologise for being shitty with updates and will try to be regular, and I apologise to whomever might have been checking or yeah.

PS: drop ur url below and lets be friends.. pls


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace?  
> Piece together whats left of your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early post!   
> I managed to find time to write this in between exams, Im so sorry at my lack of updates and terrible plot. I feel that it is moving too fast? eeehhhhhh..... sorryyyyy

**EREN'S POV:**

It was weeks since I last visited the National Trainee Corps, I was readjusting to my new lifestyle. It took a long time to convince Mikasa that I was eating alright and that  _no_  I was not taking drugs. She still seemed suspicious when I picked at my curry wurst. I sat down in the basement and logged into my email, expecting something from Armin about his American lifestyle. He rarely used German in his emails now so it took me a long time just to get through a simple paragraph of how cool it was getting.

I sighed at the memory and refreshed my inbox and a new email came up. It was from the NTC, curious I opened it, then all the blood drained from my face.

* * *

 **Subject:** _The Initiative To Annihilate Noxious-beings (TITAN)_

To: _Eren Jeager (First Level Recruit #2000)_

_Dear Mr Jeager,_

_We at the National Trainee Corps, will now be putting forward the TITAN initiative._

_We now enclose both the rules and codes for your benefit._

_Sie Sind Das Essen Wir Sind Die Jager._

_NTC._

_Open attached document?_

* * *

 

 

**TITAN INITIATIVE.**

 

**CODES:**

Recruit follow these codes accordingly.

CLASS 1 NB: Criminals.

Paralyse on sight and detain until further notice.

CLASS 2 NB: Mafia

No mercy, instant detainment.

CLASS 3 NB: Ghouls.

Annihilate on sight. Do not hesitate.

**RULES:**

1\. Do not conceal/hide any of the above classes from the NTC.

2\. Do not hesitate to enforce law. 

3\. Any concealment of oneself as either CLASS 1, 2 or 3 will result in death.

* * *

 

I stared at the screen.

This wasn't happening.

My palms sweated, twitching above the keyboard.

My head hurt from the anxiety building up in my chest and my heart hammered against my rib cage. 

Alone in this dingy Berlin basement I could feel the inevitable doom that embraced me. I thought about Levi, he wouldn't know.. I shook my head, I promised myself to forget about him. I hated him after that night we spent together he ditched me, leaving a note saying "You're a douche, Keep the place neat. I'm leaving to a friend in Potsdamer Platz." I grunted in annoyance at the memory, and I  _liked_ him. My teasing probably pushed him. 

I looked back up at the glaring screen and then shut the laptop quickly, looking away from my predicament. Maybe I could just run away? Run to Mik- No. I couldn't run away, the entire of Berlin is watched by the NTC, any move I make will be tracked and recorded. I sighed pulling at my head and leaning back in my chair.

This- why? Ghoul? Why, why, why, why, why? I smacked my head in frustration then heard a loud bang from the door. I jumped up, grabbing my pen as a useless weapon. The door banged again and I swallowed. I backed away from it slowly, pointing the pen threateningly at the sound. The door finally swung open, shavings on wood flew off the hinges and an NTC official barged in and my heart pounded in my chest. 

"Eren Jeager, correct?" They barked and I nodded lowering the pen and hiding it behind my back. They pulled out a gun and aimed it at me and my head swam.  _How did they find out so fast? Will death be sweet?_

They stood still, pointing the deadly weapon at me and I closed my eyes embracing what was to come next. But it did not, I heard sobbing. My eyes snapped open in shock. The gun was shaking, their once stoic face was now drenched in tears and whispers of "I can't." filled the room. I stepped closer in concern and they yelled.

"No! No! Get- get back!" The gun shook wildly as another sob racked their body and I quickly pushed myself up against the wall. There was a long period of no talking until I finally spoke.

"How?" I tried to look at their face despite the dark lighting in the basement. Their head moved up and I gasped, a familiar streak of blonde flashed in the corner of my eye.

" _Armin?"_ I said incredulous at the turn of events. My mouth hung in shock and my breathing picked up. "I thought you were in America? S-Since when?"

"Eren?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

_Bang._  

 


End file.
